The Weakest Link
by Nnifer
Summary: Ginny sent away after what happen in her 1st year. 4 years later she is sent back stronger and not taking it anymore she is not the weakest link in her family chain she is stronger then anyone ever thought and she is going to prove it.
1. Default Chapter

What can I say you know the saying. I own none of the characters but for one or two. So please be nice I have no money because if I did college will be a lot less of a hassle. So play nice and be kind drop a review in my well. Ideals are always welcome.

The weakest link

Ginny couldn't believe it. Send her away but why? Didn't her family love her anymore? Did they hate her so much that all they could do was get rid of her? She just hated the fact that because she was so weak her family didn't know what to do. Now she sat in her room packing to leave for New York. All because Dumbledore thought it will help her.

He had come to visit just after her second year ended to talk to her parents about something. She had not known at that time that it was about her. As always she thought it was about Ron and Harry. She just didn't care what it was about, Ginny found herself hiding more and more in her room just thinking.

"Ginny, honey could you come down here"

Why did her mother still call her that she was the weak link in her family chain. All her brother were strong each had their gifts, even Fred and George with their tricks. Her mom was right about them they were smart how else could they come up with their plans then put them into action. Percy knew what he wanted in life, while she didn't even know who she was anymore are what she use to be. And Ron, he had the one thing she what'd, ask anybody they may say it was because he had Harry but Ginny could care less he had friends. She use to have a crush on Harry James Potter, but she now new it was nothing but a childhood infatuation some may say she was still a child but she lost that inner child the moment Lucas Malfoy gave her that dam diary. One thing she never had, all she had were brothers and now she may not have that. Dumbledore had given her family a way out, send her to New York.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as you must know you have a very special daughter. And I think you should really think about a program introduce by a friend of mine in New York." As Ginny look at her parents she was confuse. "It a program a Study Aboard for young witches and wizards that combines muggle training with a wizard study guild"

"Dumbledore I am confuse why Ginny don't get me wrong it sound like a good program. But why her" Same thing I was thinking I am not special I almost kill so many people. I am a weak person this sound like it hard and don't you need to be strong to do something like this.

"Because she could be an asset we were looking for. The training will help her. I am not one to leave thing alone. After what happen her first year..." Why did he have to bring that up I just wanted to forget about, about that. I mean who wants to remember almost killing ...no I am not going to think about it. "She is strong" Strong in what in the fact that I am weak, and outsider here in my own family.

Dumbledore told my parents that I will live New York with one of my teacher, and because of this I will have to live on campus. The school was located in Manhattan in an old home of the England Wizard Ambassador to the United Wizard Committed. And the study will change depending on who it visiting. They will have world renowned people in many different field of study. From Chemistry to Dead Lagrange to wand less magic to magic combat.

"Dumbledore why teach this thing to a young child of a wizard family" My dad always trying to protect me. He needs to stop.

"I am not going to beat around the brush. We had word of a great danger coming from broth front in the wizard and the muggle world. And we need to be prepare for both. Every wizard school had been ask to send their top student to New York to prepare."

"If that so why not send Harry or even Hermione from what we hear from Ron they are the good student or any of the older ones" My mom could never be quiet I new why I could see it in Dumbledore eyes. No one would question me being gone no one would care.

"How long will I have to stay?" Everyone was now looking at me I think they forgot I was even their.

"I am not to sure but 5 or so years"

"Years what do you mean years" Mom stay out of this , but no I sat back and listen that my problem I never talk let other do it form me.

"Mrs. Weasley this is training you of all people should know about" What does my mom know that I don't. Now that made me really think. I didn't know much about my mom she was always just that to me mom. But know I saw something in her eyes and in my dads too that told start packing because I am going. Look out New York here I come. Maybe what they say is true if you could make it New York, you can make it anywhere.

So her I am standing at the airport, Dumbledore thought this way would be better, so I can start getting use to being around muggles all the time. I had said goodbye to my brothers already last night all had come home to say goodbye to their baby sister. To them that were who I was the baby sister. But I made a promise that when I came back I will never be the weak baby of a Ginny anymore.


	2. Chapter 1 Going back

Chapter 2 - Why do I have to go Back?

Sum- Ginny told she has to go back to England after going though one of the worst moments in her life.

**I.C.S**

"Rain (Ginny new nickname reason for it will be explained in later chapters) get your but over here now" Sage could never just say something she had to yell it. Ginny could not believe she had made friend with her, more like she had made friends with me. But she had been exactly what I needed a best friend, who would of guess that little, quite shy Ginny would make friends with a loud, very outgoing and seem to be everywhere and had everything on her mind Sage.

I still remember the first time I had met her, it was a week after I had move from England to New York City. She's a New Yorker bore and raise, and the best person that came into my life. I hate to say it but Dumbledore was right coming here was the best thing to happen to me. This is where I found my real family I feel safe, I have fun I am me.

The school was located at the edge of Central Park; in a five floor 18th century walk up. It use to be the embassy of the England branch of Ministry of Magic but after the first rain of terror of Tom they pull out focusing all of their resources on the continent instead of abroad. Made to look like any of the many private homes that lined Central Park West. Along its front facials it is line with iron gates walking up to the front door were some rose bushes on either side of five steps that lend up to two cider doors.

Once on the inside you step upon marble flooring of an oval room that kind a reminded me of a marble cake with the chocolate swirl with vanilla. To your left was a little desk that in the little detail and coloring mach the doors that rested not only in front of it and on the side but also the two entrance doors. On top was a small computer making it look like a real muggle desk unless you got a look at the back of it were line with so many key hole you didn't know what to think.

My favorite part of the first floor was a semi grand rounded stair case that leads to the second floor. Behind the rounded tip of the stair was another set that lead to the basement were all of our advance wizard classes took place. The doors on the right lead to the dinning hall not as big as the Great Hall at Hogwarts but here there are only 20 students between the ages 15 to 17. Out of those 20 only 14 live at the school full time, the other 6 lived with relatives.

On the second floor were the class rooms. One was the computer room who would have though right computers at a wizard school but you be surprise how practical it actually was. We even had a chemistry lab the double as the potion classroom. We had two regular class rooms that were use for different classes; and a lecture room. On this floor their also was a library so different from the one at Hogwarts but then again everything here was so different. Here it was warm and bright always full of life Hogwarts was so but it just the school sense, schools seem to always be full of life, but here it was a comfort feeling of no worry we were just kids learning about life. Unlike our pre-NY life as we called it we didn't worry about war. Everybody had their story's we all suffer in someway at the hands of Tom.

One of the many reason the 20 of us were chosen to attend the International Connection Support School. We got to be real student here no uniforms and no hate it was so easy to get along with everybody they were so few of us to begin with you work on so many different level with each that you learn to respect people on different levels.

The third and forth floors were the living quarters the third floor were for the students and about three of the closer room to the stair case on the forth floor were for student while the back rooms were for the three teachers who were full time faulty and a suit for the headmistress and her husband they was also another suit and two rooms for visiting family and lecturers.

But what was so nice was that on the roof was a garden charm to stay at 70' day and night depending on the uses for the day or night. Either a soft mist if use for training, one time even a Christmas snow fell for a ball held for a lot of import people some people to this day I can't believe would actually come to a school for a Christmas party.

I was sitting in my room looking out the window at the New York skyline not really caring I felt so at home looking out at the big city. I find it odd I should be horrible homesick I haven't been home in almost what now 4 years. But I had yet to receive any letters from home in about 6 months and haven't seen my parents in 4 years, or any of my brothers. If I remember it right today Ron was going to Hogwarts today. The twins will be at work on some new trick and mom making a huge meal afraid that Harry and Ron will not be feed at school. Dad at work talking to friends and co-workers and here I am alone in New York City with no one well not no one to tell the truth I am not mad they didn't contact me it just make stronger.

Sage always love to tease me on what she calls my coming out. "I am coming just give me a sec. I don't see why we have to go downtown at this hour of the mooring."

"O stop your complaining and get a move on" Isabel shout back as I was coming down the stairs. "finally we have to hurry up, o wait these letters came for you today one from James and the other a note from Professor Santiago she wants to see use on Friday"

"Thanks I get to it when we get back let go because I seem to remember you being the one to wake me up at 7 on Tuesday the day before we began class because you just have to go downtown for god knows what" (Ginny has spent 4 years in New York and has pick up how they talk)

"I have to pick up some thing for school as do you to and we haven't been their in a while" We were walking to the train station "so I think first go to the J & R computer store for supplies then head to the Village for the other stuff then back to 5th ave for some shopping"

Little did we know that we will never make it pass the computer store at that moment everything just began to unfold around us. (This next part deals with the event of 9/11 for it plays a big part in this story if you want more details on the event that occur it will come out in a later story) We had just step out of the store when all we heard was a big explosion then everything happen to fast till this day I don't remember what happen after the first tower fell and neither does Isabel. All we know was at about 6 that night we walk into 180 west 75th street.

**Back at the school **

It was weird how for a school that was always busy with actives was so quite it wasn't for just a day either their was a hush that lasted over a week. Friday came slowly Isabel and I had forgotten that we had a meeting.

"Miss Weasley and Miss Cale thanks for joining me I know this week has been hard" Pro. Santiago said as they walk in to her office.

"Sorry we are late Pro." Sage said as we walk in after John had come to let us know that we had a meeting. After five minutes we were summon to see the Head of Languages, she was my guardant here at I.C.S.

Professor Marie Santiago had become to be a real mother to me here. When I first got here she made sure I knew what was expected of me she never treated me as baby the first thing she said to me I still remember "We are here to give you A, B, and C but it up to you to get from point A to Z" Weird thing to say I know to a girl 20,000 miles away from home feeling all alone. But I now know what she meant and for that she will forever be in my heart. But Professor Santiago is not a women you take lightly she is strong in so many ways.

"It is fine" Pro Santiago usher us in "let us get down to why I summon you two for. Ginny" she is the only one who still call me that "We are sending you back home"

"What why I haven't don't anything wrong" I can't believe they are sending me back I promise I will never go back I have nothing to go back to my family is here this is my home" Meanwhile I never remember Sage being so quite before.

"Ginny you haven't done anything wrong we have been ask to sent all of our student's home for in your case the OWL's test's"

"Wait I am not supposed to take them to next year" I look to Sage for help but she has her head cast down. "And why now I mean they don't even happen to the end of the year why can't I go toward the end and take them then."

"I understand that but some concerns have been place forward about the course work and they want to give you the chance so that if the need be you can take them over but I am hoping that won't be need, cause you do have to take your finals here and I can tell you they will be hard" I could see the humor in her eyes.

"How long will I be gone" I hope not to long that is no longer where I belong. "And were will I be leaving and staying at"

"Well you and Isabel will be leaving on Monday out of JFK and if you want can return for Christmas but as is not till the middle of July"

"Wait I am going too why?" Sage had a shock look, why didn't she want to come I can't go by myself.

"Yes, I know you guys know what's been happening in England and with what just happen here we feel it will be better for both of you since the other students came in pairs we feel for safety that Sage should go with you. You will be spending the year at Hogwarts, when you get their Ginny will be taking a placement test in each of the course offer at Hogwarts. From my understanding Ginny you were in Gryffindor before you left."

"Yes, will we be staying in the Gryffindor Tower?"

"No, do to certain factors it has been decided that you will have you own set of rooms. So if I was you I will get packing" That was the sign to go.

**Back at our room**

"I can't believe this I don't want to go back why do I have take that dame test I not going to live in England after school I living here so I don't need their permission to do magic"

"Rain come on I know you hate England but think of it this way you finally can prove to yourself your not weak you're a strong person and you can go back to it you have to face it all of it" Sage right I have to but I can't

"That just it what if I can't" Sage can't you see how weak I am I can't even talk about it with out crying even 4 years later

"O Rain, I am sorry but this just proves my point you have to go back if not for yourself then for the future, I will be their the whole time with you come on think of it this way we can finally break out those new clothes, and finally become Rain an Serena"

"What we can't"

"O yes we can" Why is it whenever Sage get that look in her face of a cat who got the cream I just have to go with what she wants because I know she is right.

"Lets its time that we do I am sick of having to wait till the weekend to be free, Get the stuff I finish in here" I am going to do this my way if I have to do it at all.

_A.N_

_I hope you guys like it. It's been in my head for awhile but I am looking for a co-writer to help me with this story please even if its just reading it before I post it if you want to email at __subject "Weakest link "_

_Another leave me a review so I know to keep posting even if its to just say keep posting._


	3. Chapter 2 Not just filler

A.N – I should of said this before but English is not my first lang so my spelling and grammer is a little off. So I am asking if anyone would like to beta read for me please come forward and help. I am very open to ideals so pass them along and I'll most likly end up using them.

Sum- Harry little bit

Couples- Not yet you just have to read to find out

Dis.- I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Sage so please don't sue.

Chapter 2

Hogwarts

Harry couldn't figure it out something was off but he just didn't know what. He had just return to Hogwarts for his six year. He had been sent back to his aunt and uncle and he hated every minute of it. He had very little contact with Ron and Hermione once again. But as he got older he understood it was for the better and he found ways to deal with it.

He had found a part-time job at a local factory with his uncle help surprising. His uncle and aunt had agreed they rather have him doing hard labor to earn his keep now that he was old enough. And he was graceful for it, it keeps him busy and he had made a friend who had help him to. His name was Leland they both work at the factory part-time and after work they hung out. At first just going to eat after work, then other place neither of them ever wanted to go home but neither talks about why. They were two guys who have issues but rather not deal.

Being at Hogwarts for him no longer felt like go home as it use to for him as a kid, now it feel like being in limbo. That it he felt he was stuck in between two places. Stuck by what happen in the past that is dictating his future. Nobody knew this but he couldn't wait to leave Hogwarts to leave London maybe go to the U.S heck even Russia look good right about now.

"Harry you heard about the two guests that came today"

"Huh? What you said Hermione" He had to stop doing that zoning out is not a good thing.

"Harry, is everything okay you seem out of it for the past week" He knew she had worry, but what was he suppose to say yeah something is up but he has no clue what. One thing he had learned having to deal with Voldemort was never leap without knowing what's below.

"Hermione, leave Harry alone he'll be fine he always is" Ron stated in between bits of his lamb chops. "Any way what this about guest"

"I see since we have all finish our dinner I have an announcement to make as of tomorrow we have two guests that shall be joining us for the next year. They shall be sitting in on both 5th and 6th and maybe a 7th year class. I you this now to prepare for they are from the U.S and many of you have heard what has befalling our neighbors over seas and I ask that you be understanding for they have gone though a hard time this week alone." As Harry look up at Dumbledore, he look over at Hermione, just this morning she had told both Harry and Ron that she had lost her only Aunt in New York. And will be leaving on Sunday with her parents to go New York. "I bid you goodnight, and have a wonderful weekend"

"Hermione are you all pack and ready to go" Harry asks on their way back to Gryffindor tower.

"Yeah I am meeting my parents at 10 in London then we are flying to New York" Harry could see the fear in her eyes. But Harry just didn't know what to say to her, what could he say to her. "Its going to be weird going back their now after what happen"

At this point they had reach the tower "Look I am just going to head to bed so I'll just say goodbye now I'll see you in a week" After hugs and goodbyes they all just went to bed.

A.N 2 – I know its short but is not just filler it going to tie in soon just needed to put some thing out their that I need out of the way for the other chapters. Please drop me a line letting me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 3 What you mean both of us

Chapter 3 – Like to extend a Welcome.

"Hello, I'll like to welcome you back to Hogwarts Miss. Weasly, and extend to you Miss. Cale a welcome for joining us this year" Dumbledore said as he usher them into his office. They had just arrived at Hogwarts after a long trip and all they wanted to do was go to bed.

"Thank you, Pro. Dumbledore it is nice to be back" Sage could see how untrue that really was. As they had travel to London from New York, Rain had talk very little and whenever Sage had try to talk to her she avoided talking about it.

Sage was the only one that really new what Rain had gone though her first year here. It had been hard for Rain to talk about it. Sage had seen the pain in Rain's eyes being a empathy she even felt some of the pain. She was even able to see some of what happen just don't asks her how she was able to see it. It was because of that they were able to become such good friends Sage knew when to back off and let Ginny not Rain but Ginny just be Ginny. And during the trip she had let Ginny be.

It had given her time to think and for Sage thinking as Rain will have said was never a good thing. If you had ask anyone who knew her what she was thinking they would say trouble. Cause usually whenever she thought things though it would lead to more trouble then if she hadn't. But at that point she hadn't been thinking of causing trouble. Although right now looking at Hogwarts she wishes she had. In truth she was thinking of what had been place before her. She wasn't afraid of the unknown hell those always lead to the best adventure. No she new this was the time and place for it was going to happen no matter what and it had to be here. No she was afraid of having to bring forth the others, she had hope she'll have more time to get thing ready but it wasn't going to be.

"I don't want to keep you to long you are probably tired after your trip. In the morning you both will be taking placement exams. To determine what kind of course load you will have. Each course exam will be 3 hour long, with you either testing into 5, 6, or 7th level or even out of" Dumbledore explain as he led them to their room.

"Excuse me both of us" That surprise them both Sage, the most she hadn't thought about her course work at all. She had just assumed they were going to be here till Rain took her exam. Not that they were going to be taking classes Rain maybe but not her.

_**Girls Room**_

The door that led to the room had like to rest of Hogwarts a portrait in front of it. Saying "Cheesecake" to the Scarlet O'Hara wanna be was a bit amusing. As they walk though the door it opens into a good size living room with a fireplace off to the right. Right in front was a plush sofa with a carpet under it. Direct in front of them was two stair cases that Dumbledore had inform them that the one that led up was to the bedrooms. The one that went down was to a practice area so that they will be able to keep up with there physical needs. They even had a kitchen with a little dinning area. Another area set up into a study lounge with two desks.

"This is very unusually for us. Your headmistress and I were able to come to term on a lot of issues. Such being your need for privacy Miss Wealsy your family have yet to be contacted about your return its up to you if you want them to know. We were able to put a field around your room to allow use of those toplaps. Also for your safety we are going to be using Miss. Weasly alias of Rain. Well good night and don't worry too much about those exams." Dumbledore left the two girls.

"So what do you think of Hogwarts?" Rain had moved to sit in front of the sofa.

"The jury still out on that one. The jury would like to know how much trouble one can get into. As for me it feels to dead empty and cold here. I like a little more life, who knows it might just get better once we meet some people." Sage just sat down in front of the fire on the floor.

"Yea, you wanna know something I don't really remember anybody here. I know my brothers, and Harry but that just because"

"You were only here for a year remember so I am not surprise. Are going to tell you family you're here maybe now is the time to contact them. I mean with your brothers here an all as you said"

"No, I don't think so. Not now at least"

"Its up to you hey lets head off to bed. We can unpack on Sunday after the exams are over"

_**That very weekend** _

Just as Dumbledore had said each exam was supposes to be 3 hours long. But it actually varied in each course.

In Charms they both enter in level 7. Tranfiguration they were in 6. But in Astrometry Sage got into 7, Rain made it into 6. The Muggle studies exam took less then an hour to compete; they were able to test out something that was unheard of in Hogwarts. So when they were also able to test out of Defense Against the Dark Arts they knew it made the teacher start to wonder. Potions and Arthmeties was never one of Sages best class so it took her longer then Rain. So while Sage was in level 6 Rain made it into 7.

"Sage, how did you cheat in those subjects?" They both know that Rain was the smarter of the two of them. But for them they didn't care who was smarter then whom.

"I don't know how I pass." Sage was feeling real proud of herself she didn't here what Rain really said till she hear Rain gigging "Hey wait what you said" When Sage had turn around she saw Rain hiding behind a pillow. "I didn't cheat" Sage threw a pillow at Rain.

_**Dinner Sunday Night**_

They had spent the whole day unpacking and setting up their room. Computer and all, I.C.SS had give all there students a school set. It was mostly a laptop that had been charmed to never need charging and was connect to a satellite so they had internet access not matter were they went. As well as set up some of there own survival kit they had brought. A stereo and a T.V with DVD player and VCR even a play station.

And now Rain and Sage were heading to dinner. Sage had worn her long black hair in lose wet curls surrounding her oval face. She never really wore makeup so she didn't feel the need to start now. With her almond shape brown eyes and tan skin why need to. She wore a pink and black lace tank top, with black hip hugger jeans and black heel boots. The weather here was much colder here so she had opted to wear her black biker jacket. (I always wanted one of those. Think Jessica Alba in Dark Angel)

Sage after much pushing was wearing a black skirt with a white blouse. Nothing over the top but with her creamy skin and her dark red hair it gave her a dramatic look. And a pair of white knee high with black pumps. Rain opted to wear a light black cloak the tie at her neck and fell to the tip of her knees. Rain did wear a little make up mostly in the hope that her brother wouldn't notice her.

"Hello, Dumbledore, has asked that I lead you two up to the head table. So that he may seat you at one of the house table. Seeing as you are not residing within a house you have yet to meet anyone. For now you will be seating at the Ravenclaw table"

"Excuse me sir but who are you" Sage was one who had great respect for everyone. But for some reason this guy rub her wrong.

"Pro. Snape, your potion teacher. And let me worn you now whatever you think of how well you did on your entrance exam will bear no fruit in my class. I expect you to work hard" With that they enter the Great Hall.

* * *

Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update. But life just seems to get in my way my little sister was sick and I had to be at the hospital with her. For now on I am going to try to update once a week hopefully. I should let you also know I know both my grammar and spelling are not great. So no need to tell me unless it is hard to read the story then for that I am sorry. I am looking for a beta reader. So thank you for the reviews and keep reviewing.

Wanted

Beta reader

No experience needed. Most be kind. Good with grammar and spelling. Be willing to come forward if they have ideals. Contact me though reviews if you wish the job.


	5. Chapter 4 All the good little boys and g...

Chapter 4 All the good little boys and gruls

I am reposting this if you read it before it's the same just added some things in the AN. Please take a few seconds and read it please.

AN- Hey people I know it took me forever to update, but as I last posted my little sis was sick so we were in an out of the hospital. Then Thanksgiving came quick so that took up all of my extra time. Just to let you know this is going to be a long fanfic to make up for it. Also I know my spelling and grammar is really bad so please you don't have to keep telling me. It one reason I am writing this fanfiction, in hopes it will help me correct it. I will love it if you want to correct it and sent it back to me at with a subject of Weakest Link Chapter (whatever one it is). And I will repost with the correction. That way if people want they could correct one or two chapter if they feel like it. And not have to worry about doing a whole story.

AN2- To also make up for the long wait here is my ideal for how this story is going to go. Ginny is sent to NYC after her first year for what happen with the Diary. There she meets up with a girl name Sage, who she becomes the best of friends with. In NYC they both are train along with about 20 other student, in both magical and non magical fields. But Ginny is sent back to Hogwarts. There things start to unfold but not for the reason you are thinking.

_Harry point of view Dinner Sunday night_

"Ron and Harry wait up" Neville yell out to Ron and Harry who were just stepping out of the tower. "Mind if I walk with you to dinner"

"Not at all" Ron said as he led the way.

"Have you heard anything from Hermione, how she doing"

"No not yet" Harry had been worry about Hermione, he wish he could help. He was still getting over the death of Sirius. Being able to talk about what was happing to him was never an easy thing. And he didn't want Hermione to go though that. Having something eating up inside of you, day and night was not . Harry knew that someday he was going to explode. He just hopes it will happen the day he finally faces Voldermort.

"Hey guys have you seen the two new girls" They had just reach the Great Hall and were about to sit.

"No we haven't"

"Neither have we just hopping somebody had"

Once everyone had settled down, or what could have been deemed settled with this large number of student in one room. Dumbledore stood at his seat as Snape usher two girls to the front of Dumbledore. "Students as you recall last week I had mentioned we will have two guests who will be staying with us for the year. For the time being they will be seated with Ravenclaw. For all meals but I have told them that once they have become more acclimated they shall be able to move if they feel so." He then point to each girl.

The one to his right side was name Sage. She had an almost exotic look to her but nothing overpowering. Harry could see why most of the male populations at Hogwarts were drooling. She had an edge to her that you don't see much in the girls here, an attitude that hinted at something powerful underneath.

While the girl to Dumbledore left didn't have the same edge as this Sage girl. She was overwhelming, she had deep red hair. It wasn't a bright red as the Wesley's deeper but dark like a ruby. He couldn't stop his eyes from sweeping over her. He couldn't help but notice how she was pale not sickly pale but a creamy milky pale. Harry really had to stop reading over Hermione shoulders. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard her name.

Everyone seemed to wait to see if they will say something. But without missing a beat Dumbledore realize they weren't going to. He then told them to take a seat. They sat down at the tip of the table across from each other without much show. But with the way the school population was staring at them you will have thought they were the feature act.

"I wonder what their deal"

"What do you mean Pativil, they seem nice enough"

"Nice enough, Neville did you see how they acted. Like they were to good for us. And look how they dress. What show offs" Harry new that Pativil was a little vain. But looking at her now it was glowing off of her.

_Third person view (Thus being my view of thing)_

Dinner went on the same way as always. Except you could notice student trying ever so not subtlety to find out as much as they could about the two new students. From straining to here what they were talking about. Too getting up and walking over to friends who were in Ravenclaw.

_Rain View _

Hogwarts hadn't changed one bit since her first year. It still felt as big and as cold as it did then. She saw Sage take everything in. But unlike most people who see it for the first time she didn't seem to amaze by it. If she didn't know much better she will say that Sage was bored with it. But she new better her mind was racing and she wanted to know with what.

"Llueva lo que usted piensa? (Rain what you think?)"

"'S embota también no bastante el color si usted me pregunta. Todo este rojo, de oro, y verde. Significo no tiene vida a. Ahora una rosa brillante agradable de neón hará gran en aquí. (It's too dull not enough color if you ask me. All this red gold green I mean it has no life to it. Now a nice bright neon pink will do great in here)" One of the first thing they had done after a year of friendship, was figure out a way to talk to each other without others knowing what they were saying. At first they had try making up a new langue but both found it to hard. So they just ended up learning a regular langue, Spanish. Living in NYC it seemed like the best choice. NYC offered them a lot of chances to practices. Rain notice how now people were really looking at them.

Dinner had just finished and people were walking out. "Now Rain I do think its bedtime for all good little boys and girls" Sage eyes were full of mischief and Sage was loving it and so was Rain so she took Sage lead. "O really Sage to bad were not good little girls, we like to party too much." She replied as they walk out.

"I know what you mean we like to start way after every asleep in their room" Rain couldn't keep the grin off her face. It felt nice to act as if they were still in NYC. Sage new what she was doing. That was their code back home for an after light party in someone's room. But Rain new no one will show up. The student here had no clue what they were talking about.

"Hey new girls" This made both of them jump. "Look I'll convey the message I don't think anyone got it"

"Really and what was there to get" Sage was trying to be defense. But the look on her face belies it.

"Luna, you guys are from I.C.SS right in Manhattan" This got Rain worry no one was to know were they from just that they were from NYC and were here on an exchange program. "My cousin goes their Jose."

"Wait Jose your cuz" Sage yelled. Un-oh Sage has had a crush on Jose since the first day they met. They were always together the three of them. Truth is they both liked him. It was a little surprising that one of they weren't with him. Until you saw how gay he was, but neither for the life of them will have change him.

"Wait Luna, Looney Luna, he told us all about you" Rain couldn't help but smile she had hope to meet Luna. "So if I am correct you're having a small party at about 10 till 2 correct" Luna looked nothing like Jose but expect in the eyes. Their eyes told the world they knew they were different then the rest of it, and they love every minute of it.

1"Dang girl he really did told ya (ghetto for you) every-thang (ghetto for everything). I new his ass couldn't keep quite. And if you live up to what he said grul (ghetto for girl) we mad cool then" By the look on Luna face Rain new she didn't get what Sage had said.

She was pointed back at Sage. Who looked at her with a 'what did I do look'. "Luna what my unlearned acquaints is trying to say is. Your dear cousin was very open in his description of you. And if even half of it true we will very much enjoy your friendship." Rain couldn't help but giggle.

"O okay I will too, I mean your friendship." Rain could tell Luna was still a little uneasy but Luna had a amuse look to go with it. "So I'll see you later then"

"Grul now why you had to go do that for" They had just reached their room. As Sage walked in front of Rain she hit her over the head. "Do what the party, I though you'll like the ideal I mean you went with it." Rain could see the look of worry on her face. Good that what Rain wanted her to feel. "Na, that's cool I mean with Luna, you could have giving her time to get use to us"

"O that um hey she can never say were weren't straight forward in the being" But Rain could tell Sage took it lightly.

"Let get this party started okay, you start setting up the dance floor and table. I'll do the food and drinks. And well leave the CD's out so people can change the music if they want."

"Wait why can't I do the food and stuff"

"Cuz (ghetto for because) my dear insane friend you will spike the punch and charm the food."

"Hey I only charm the food once."

"What about the drinks"

"Like your not going to too"

"Yes, but I won't spike it with tequila, remember what happen the last time you did that"

"How was I suppose to know they could hold their liquor" Rain was trying to keep a straight face. But the pout on Sage face as she set up the tables and move the chairs made it impossible.

"O man. What about Scarlet over there." Rain said as she point to the porthole that serve as a front door and their chaperon.

"Don't worry about her. She's mad cool" Sage said as if Rain should have known this.

"Really and how perchance do you know this" She was interests.

"O man. Look you were taking to long on one of those test. So I came back and got bored so I…"

"Started talking too yourself out loud. And then when you got an answer back. You began to think you had gone nuts for good this time. Yet you just keep talking thinking you had a new imaginary friend. Only to find that it was a plain old talking painting." All Rain, could think was this wasn't the worst of it.

Sage couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Not in so many words but yea. Scarlet and I have become good friends and so have Benny and I" Sage was now really afraid to ask. "And who may Benny be" And as if pointing to some old chair Sage pointed him out or rather it out. "You mean to tell me you made friends with not only a panting" Now Rain was really in disbelief.

"Um actually 4 of them" Sage help up 4 figures shyly.

"Okay so 4 panting and a ghost too"

As if its was the most common thing to do she stated "Yes"

Sometimes Rain really wondered about Sage's state of mind. But right now she didn't have time to dwell on. Sage had just let in Luna who had 4 girls and 2 boys in tow.

_AN 1 I am from NYC in the ghetto, and my friends and I love to talk like that. And to tell you the truth we sometimes do it without even thinking about it. So if you find it difficult to understand them I am sorry. If you want I can translate them but it loses something. _

_Okay there is the new chapter for you dear people. If I seem a little off its because I AM. I did this chapter at a Greyhound bus depot at 10 at night. I know it don't seem late and thus no excuse. But you try waking up at 4:30am to get to a bus that leave at 6am. To have it leave Memphis at 6:30 to only an half hour later turn back cuz the brake are failing. Which then make the bus run a hour and half late. To then get off at 7:50pm know you have a 4 hour wait to transfer buses in OH. With only $10 that has to last you 2 day while leaving $2 so that when you finally do get home. Because you have to take 2 city buses home. O plus the best part, when its time for you to get your bag its no longer on the bus. But got off the stop before and move to another bus that is going to NYC (where I live). A bus that if the o so nice people of Greyhound had thought about it they would have been so nice as put you on that bus. That would of gotten you home 3 hours before you are now getting home……… _

_Thank you for being so kinds, if you wanna be real nice please drop a review and who know I might have a surprise for you before Christmas_


End file.
